


Little Nephilim

by MynameisTyberia



Series: Malec One-Shots [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynameisTyberia/pseuds/MynameisTyberia
Summary: Alec likes Magnus and his magic.Like really really likes it.





	Little Nephilim

**Author's Note:**

> This is to tide you all over until I write my malec fallen angel au.  
> note - there is a mention of fisting (for those of you who don't like it)
> 
> Enjoy.

Magnus in battle mode is an image that Alec admires. The way he controls his magic is something that is so beautiful and perfect that Alec must stop himself from dropping to his knees right there. He’s so focused and concentrated in his actions that Alec (and he knows that it’s very wrong) wants nothing more to have that power aimed at him.

Alec has never actually had the pleasure of seeing Magnus in a fighting scenario, but he’s seen him when he’s training. The High Warlock controls his magic as if it’s not something that is powerful enough to destroy the world as it is. The controlling of the blue and yellow orbs, makes the whole image far more powerful. The fact that Magnus makes the whole thing look so easy and effortless, make something within Alec keen.

He’s been on the receiving end of that magic, when they’re miles apart and neither can touch the other. Alec has felt wisps of Magnus’ magic trace over his runes. He’s felt that magic caress until he’s right on the very edge and he’s felt the absence of that magic when Magnus suddenly stops because he thinks he’s had enough. When Magnus isn’t there, Alec craves the touch of him. He craves the lingering of his magic. He craves his touch, knowing the power that Magnus has at his fingertips.

He wants to see Magnus fight with his magic. He wants to see Magnus destroy without needing to even try.

***

They’re at the Institute. Alec and Jace have spent the morning sparring. While they’ve been sparring, Magnus had been sitting in the corner, fingers flicking through the book placed in his hands, occasionally his eyes look over at Alec’s form and admiring it. Little purple orbs of magic dance across his fingertips, hover in his palm before disappearing.

Alec had tried not to look over at Magnus. He’d tried to focus completely on blocking Jace’s punches and, for the most part, he’d been very successful. He’d tuned Magnus’ presence out and found Jace’s weak points. But then Magnus had started with the magic. And suddenly Alec’s focus had completely gone.

At first, he pretends not to notice it. the few hits that he fails to deflect, he can use the excuse that he’s being kind to his parabatai. Five minutes into keeping one eye on Jace and his punches, and the other on Magnus and his swirling of magic, Jace has got him on the floor, dagger to his neck. Alec looks over at Magnus, his eyes are still tracing the little orbs of magic so he doesn’t notice Magnus watching him until it’s too late. When he meets Magnus’ eyes, he can already feel the blush rising.

“Okay. I think that’s enough.” Magnus is walking towards them now, blue wisps of smoke dangling from his fingertips. Alec wants to look away, but the mixture of Magnus and his magic, has him wanting to crawl towards him and kneel at his feet. Jace releases the dagger, but makes no attempt to get off Alec. “C’mon Jace, you won this round.” Alec can see the blue wisps of smoke start to begin to change to a red. Jace notices it too and the smirk forming on his face tells Alec that he’s thinking of doing something stupid.

“Y’know what Magnus?” He can feel Jace put a bit more weight on him and he knows what he’s planning to do. Alec can feel the air rush out of him as Jace begins to slowly put more weight on him. Alec looks at Magnus and his glamour has dropped. He’s looking at Jace with an amused look on his face. “Why don’t you make me?”

Alec watches as Magnus’ cat eyes sparkle. The little wisps of red smoke are slowly forming into orbs. “I’m giving you enough warning Jace. Get off Alexander and you won’t have to spend the afternoon licking your wounds.” Jace doesn’t try to make a move off and away from Alec. He gives Magnus a smirk. “Have it your way Jace. But know that I’m not sorry for this.”

The next few seconds feel like minutes to Alec. As soon as Magnus gets his last word out, the red orbs become larger and with one small flick of the wrist, Jace is being thrown off Alec by a red ball of Magnus’ magic. While he’s watching Jace attempt to get back up, Alec can feel Magnus’ magic dance across his chest, checking for any cuts and bruises. When he looks up at Magnus, his cat eyes are still on show, searching Alec’s face for something. He can feel himself blushing at being looked over like this. He watches as Magnus takes a breath, closes his eyes and exhales. When he opens his eyes, they’re back to the soft brown that Alec is used to.

“Here’s a tip for next time Jace. Don’t taunt a Warlock. We don’t take very well to it.” Alec is still laying there between the two. He suddenly realises how stupid he must look but before he even has chance to sit up, Magnus is there, hands grabbing at him, pulling him up to a standing position.

“Maybe next time you could give a guy more warning.”

Magnus glares at Jace. “Warning? I gave you plenty of that. It was you who decided to push it.”

Jace is standing now, looking over at them both and brushing himself off. “Yeah well, I didn’t think you were actually going to do it.”

“Well, that was your first mistake.” He looks back at Alec. His glamour is down so the cat eyes are back to searching. Alec can feel his blood rushing south and he begins to wiggle out of Magnus’ grasp. But Magnus is quick to put a stop to that, with an arm around Alec’s waist. “I think it’s time for us to go home.”

***

When they arrive at the loft, Magnus half carrying Alec while he’s batting at his arms, Magnus’ cat eyes are still present. Before he even knows what he’s doing, he’s leaning in to kiss Magnus. He’s tugging at his lip, biting and licking when he hears Magnus gasp. He can feel Magnus’ magic beginning to trace over his back but he needs more. He bites again, a little bit harsher than before, and Magnus pushes him away. “Stop Alec.” He whines, tries to push himself toward Magnus but the Warlock is quick to stop him. “I said _stop_ Alexander.” The tone of voice has Alec stilling. He looks at Magnus and can see the sparkle in his eyes. “Good boy.” And Alec knows that tonight is going to be one of those nights where Alec is going to spend hours begging Magnus for release. “This is what I want you to do.” He’s looking at Alec as if he’s some exquisite meal, licking his lips in the process. “You’re going to bathe. Use the lavender oil, I do love you smelling of a spring meadow.” He pushes him toward the bathroom. “Go ahead little Nephilim. I’ll be with you soon.” Alec lets himself be pushed. He wants to argue but he’s already halfway to the bathroom and arguing now kind of seems pointless.

When he gets into the bathroom, door closed behind him, a flicker of Magnus’ magic switches the water on. Alec watches in awe as the wisp of magic dances across the water. It grasps at his wrists, guiding him towards the vials of oils. He grabs at the lavender oil before putting a few drops into the bathtub. The wisp of magic is still wrapped around his wrist, rubbing small circles into the skin. When Alec is finished with the vial, he places it back on the counter while the blue smoke begins tugging at his shirt. He lets it keep tugging until he can hear Magnus’ harsh ‘Alexander’ from the other side of the door. Magnus’ voice shocks him into action. He starts to undress and the blue wisp of magic caresses at every piece of available skin. He tries to move away from its touch but more blue strips of magic appear to steady him. They then guide him towards the bathtub and wait until Alec gets in, letting the water flow over him.

The smell of lavender is overpowering but it soothes him. He closes his eyes as Magnus’ magic gently touches him. He leans into the gentle caresses. As soon as Magnus enters the bathroom, the blue smoke disappears but is quickly replaced by Magnus’ hands. The sudden touch has Alec moaning. Magnus grabs at the shampoo, lathes it with his hands before kneeling over Alec and massages it into his hair.

Alec scoffs, “I can wash myself Magnus.” He goes to bat away Magnus’ hands but lines of yellow magic grab at his wrists, bringing them down towards the water. He tries to get out of the grip but the hold around his wrists tighten.

“I would stay still if I were you.” Magnus is still gently massaging the shampoo into his hair. “It’ll just tighten until you stop moving.” He hums. “Colour?” It takes a moment for Alec to realise what Magnus has just asked. He stutters out the word ‘green’, “Lean back for me.” He does and closes his eyes while Magnus is washing the shampoo out of his hair. The action is therapeutic, he can feel himself sinking into the comfortable and soothing headspace. Every touch from Magnus, pushes him further into that headspace. The magic tingling around his wrists is a comfort. The humming from Magnus makes him smile. _Magnus_ makes him smile.

“You okay Alec?” The sound of Magnus’ voice makes him smile a little wider. He wants to curl himself around Magnus, but he’s still in the bathtub. He attempts to get out so that he can get to Magnus, but Magnus’ hands on his shoulders stop him. “Whoa. What are you doing Alec?”

“Want you to hold me.”

The magic around his wrist suddenly dissipates. The hands around his shoulders start massaging. “Stand up for me.” Alec goes to stand, slips a little but Magnus’ arms are around him. “Slowly, my love.” This time, Magnus’ arms are around him, helping him to step out of the tub. Magnus wraps a purple fluffy towel around Alec and begins to dry him off. The wisps of magic are back, this time it’s running through Alec’s hair. “Can you tell me a colour Alec?”

“Green.” He leans into the magic running through his hair. “Want you Mags.”

“I want you to go lay on the bed for me.”

Alec goes. He’s in a daze but the touch of Magnus’ magic around his wrists are a comfort. When he lays on the bed, he closes his eyes. He focuses on Magnus’ magic travelling across his chest. He can hear the distant humming of Magnus and decides to focus on that. Alec can hear him walking around, gentle footsteps pottering around to the tune that he’s humming.

The magic brings him out of focus. The touches are becoming harsher, some are caresses. When he feels the harsh squeezing sensation around his nipple, he can’t stop himself from arching into the touch. He feels another touch of magic on his chest, bearing down on him, pushing him back to lying on the bed. The sensation stops but it soon reappears, this time on the other pink bud. Alec moans at the punishing sensation and tries to wiggle out of the grasp.

“Having fun?”

He suddenly opens his eyes. Magnus is standing at the foot of the bed, arms crossed. Alec tries to sit up, he wants to have Magnus’ skin on his at every point. But the wisps of Magnus’ magic bears down on his chest, keeping him lying.

“Stay.” Alec knows that he shouldn’t try to push his luck when Magnus is using that deep, breathy tone but he can’t help it. He tries to fight the invisible restraints, but they only become tighter. “What did I just say?”

“But _Magnus_ -”

“But nothing.” Alec wiggles some more. He can feel Magnus’ magic becoming gentler. “Do you want me to make you _Alexander_?” He moans at the thought of Magnus’ magic keeping him still while the Warlock has his way with him. Magnus’ cat eyes sparkle and he smirks. “Oh Alec, you do continue to surprise me.” And suddenly, the streams of magic are wrapped around his wrists, becoming complete restraints. Alec tests out the give, Magnus allows it for a few seconds until, with a click of his fingers, the restraints become slightly tighter.

“Y’know Darling”- he walks beside the bed, hands running across Alec’s legs – “if you had told me sooner that my magic got you this hot and bothered” – his hands are at Alec’s inner thigh – “I would have done this a lot sooner.”

His hand is still at Alec’s inner thigh, gently tracing small circles there. He tries to move so that Magnus’ hand is a bit further up, he _needs_ it, he **_wants_** it. But Magnus had expected the movement because the magic restraints around his wrists become slightly tighter, not so much that it hurts, but just enough so that Alec is reminded that it’s there. There are magic restraints around his ankles, keeping them in place. “None of that Alexander. I’ll give you what you want but only when I’m ready and after you’ve asked nicely.”

“But Magnus-”

“Do you want me to gag you?” Magnus’ hands trail over Alec’s chest. “Maybe another time Alec.” He pinches at the already hardened nipple. Alec arches into the touch, moaning as Magnus squeezes a little harder. “Oh, the things I’m going to do to you…would you like to know?” Alec nods. “Well, because you do like my magic so much, only that’s going to touch you until you ask me to touch you.” A flourish of his hands and Alec is suddenly feeling the electric spark of Magnus’ magic. It’s everywhere all at once, its powerful and overwhelming, and Alec wants _more_. “I’ll give you what you want my little Nephilim, but only when you’ve asked me.”

As soon as Magnus stops speaking, he steps away. Alec wants to say something but before he can open his mouth, a stray piece of magic traces over his lips. The touch is soft, it lingers on his bottom lip, gently prodding.

The magic dances over the rune on Alec’s neck and suddenly he feels a burst of pain there. He can hear himself moaning at the sudden electric pressure of Magnus’ magic putting pressure on the newly formed bite. He turns his head so that he’s looking at Magnus. The Warlock is staring at Alec, cat eyes softening at the Shadowhunter’s gaze. He watches as Magnus clicks his fingers and suddenly Alec is arching off the bed, moaning at the sharpness of the magic as it bites down on his chest.

“You should see how beautiful you look. The way you look leaning into my magic.” He can hear Magnus take a steady breath. “You look delectable.”

The touches of magic are at his thighs now, it’s biting at the skin there. The bites are gentler than the others. “ _Magnus_.” There is a touch of magic touching his cock. “Magnus please!”

“Look at you, panting at just the trace of my magic.” Alec whines at the magic pinching at his nipples. “You’re so sensitive.”

“Magnus!”

“Begging already Alexander? Go ahead, ask me for what you want.”

“Touch me please, Magnus.” He takes a step towards Alec, touches his chest. Alec groans. “Stop teasing.”

The Warlock laughs. “You should be more specific with your requests then Alec.”

“I want you to touch me properly” – he pauses – “ _please_.”

Magnus hums. He straddles Alec, lets the younger man attempt to finds some sort of friction before stopping his movements. He presses his fingers into the bites on Alec’s chest, relishing in the moans and gasps falling from the Shadowhunter’s mouth. “Is this what you wanted?” Alec nods. “I do like you covered in my marks.”

“Magnus.” It comes out as a whine. “Why are you still dressed?”

“Because you haven’t asked.”

“Take them off.”

“Now Alexander, that’s not how good boys ask for things.” Alec gasps at the pressure of Magnus’ finger on a particularly sensitive bite on his collarbone. “Care to try again, darling?”

He takes a steady breath. “Take your clothes off please.”

“Better. Not perfect but better.” He clicks his fingers and the clothes are gone. “I think my little Nephilim deserves a reward yes?” Another click of the fingers and the magic restraints around Alec’s ankles are gone. Magnus touches his knee. “Knees up my love.” He follows the request, watches as Magnus kneels in between his legs. “I want you to stay as still as possible.” His hands are on either side of Alec’s thighs, leaning down until his mouth is so close to Alec’s cock. “And Alexander. Do not come.” Before Alec has time to voice his concern and protests, Magnus’ mouth is swallowing him and Alec is fighting the urge to arch into that wet heat but the wisps of magic still lingering. Are pressing on the side of his hips, keeping him in place.

Magnus is an expert at using his mouth to make Alec come undone. He doesn’t lack finesse when his teeth gently graze over Alec’s cock. He licks and sucks before swallowing Alec down again. He lets a finger touch at Alec’s rim, waits for his magic to do its job, before slipping a digit pass the rim. He can hear Alec moan above him.

“Stop Magnus. ‘M close.” He swallows Alec down again, he can taste precum, salty and bitter on his tongue. “ _Magnus_.” Alec is fidgeting, trying to get away from the pleasure of Magnus’ mouth. His voice has a harsh edge to it and Magnus knows that it’s only a matter of time. He takes his mouth off Alec, watches as the younger man takes a steady breath to calm himself.

“Good boy Alexander.” A second finger is at his rim, not completely breaching but teasing. “Ask me for another.”

Alec whines. “You’re teasing.” He can feel a stray piece of magic at his neck. “Stop it.” The magic squeezes and Alec lets his head lean back, wanting _more_.

“Not what I asked.” He lets the magic around Alec’s neck squeeze a little harder. “Ask me for another _Alexander_.”

He groans. “ _Please Magnus_. I need something more. Please, stop teasing.”

Magnus lets the finger push past the rim, he starts moving the fingers, stretching Alec. He slips the third one in without warning, revelling in the sounds falling from Alec’s mouth. When he moans, and pushes back on the fingers, Magnus knows that he’s found that bundle of nerves.

“Magnus! Please!”

“Oh Darling, you can beg better than that.” He crooks his fingers and Alec mews. “Try again, Nephilim.”

He can feel himself blushing from what’s to happen next. “Please, Mags. Need you. Want you to fuck me.”

“How could I say no to you?” He removes his fingers, lines himself up. “Ready Alec?” He doesn’t give Alec any time to reply before he enters him, moaning at the tightness. “Always so tight Alec.” He begins moving, slow and steady. “Do you think you could take my fist Alexander?” The Shadowhunter groans, whispers out a stuttered yes. “Oh? My little Nephilim likes that yes? Perhaps next time.” He speeds up, Alec’s groans filling the room. “I wish you could see yourself Alec. Hard and desperate for my touch.” He changes angle slightly and Alec _keens_. Magnus quickens the pace. “Are you close little Nephilim?” He groans out a yes. “Then come for me.”

As soon as Magnus says the words, Alec is coming, Magnus’ name on his lips. He tightens around Magnus’ cock, the movement quickly pushes Magnus over the edge.

When they both come down from their post-orgasm high, Alec is looking at Magnus. “So, are we gonna talk about the magic thing?”

Magnus clicks his fingers, the magic restraints around Alec’s wrists are gone. “If you want.” He moves Alec until he’s on his side, another click and they’re both clean. Magnus lays down next to him, arm at his chest, pulling him closer.

“I like it.”

“I guessed that Alexander. Anything else?”

“Can we er” – he snuggles further into Magnus – “do it again?”

“Of course, Darling.”

“And the er, the fisting?”

Magnus knows that Alec is probably blushing furiously right now. “If you’d like to try it. But we’re gonna go slowly okay? And you tell me if you don’t like it. Okay?”

“Yeah. Love you Magnus.”

“I love you too, my little Nephilim. Now sleep for me.”  


End file.
